


Telescope

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Telescope<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 199<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Winona, Sam<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Winona teaches Sam about something beautiful<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telescope

Winona adjusted her son on her lap so that he could look through the telescope lens.

"See Honey. Mommy and Daddy will be up there with all the shiny stars. Any time you want to see us, all you have to do is ask Nanna or Pop and they will bring you here so you can look up and see us." Winona resolutely held back the tears.

George Junior, Sam, squirmed in her lap as his little chubby arms tried to grab and pull the lens towards him.

"No, Sam. No pulling allowed. Gentle," Winona said as she wrapped one arm around her son and with her other arm helped him to guide the lens. She took a deep sniff of Sam's baby scent. George would regularly tease her about sniffing her son, but to her there was no sweeter smell in the world.

"Pretty!" Sam announced.

Winona laughed. "Yes they are, Honey! And one day you will be up there with us."

Winona looked up at the stars that had so fascinated her and her husband since they were children. She glanced back down at her son, at the same look of wonder in his face. She smiled.


End file.
